El torneo de los cuatro guerreros
by Juri di Lammermoor
Summary: El caos había explotado en esos últimos cien años. El hombre había destruido completamente cualquier balance. En una emergencia nunca antes vista, el rey de los shamanes llamo a un torneo extraordinario, sus intenciones: encontrar a los cuatro shamanes más poderosos, con los cuales Hao Asakura contaría para restablecer el equilibrio destruido por la humanidad.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

_Habían pasado 100 años desde el último torneo de shamanes. Edmund caminaba resignado por la costa, las olas se quebraban en sus pies descalzos mojando su pantalón. Pero no le importaba. _

_Había empezado desde pequeño con su entrenamiento de shaman, sabía que tendría que legar lo que aprendiera a su generación. Nada más se esperaba de él. Pero cuando las noticias llego a sus oídos fue más de lo que jamás pudo soñar. El caos había explotado en esos últimos cien años, guerras civiles, crisis económicas y pandemias habían sido algunos de los sucesos del último siglo. El hombre había destruido completamente cualquier balance entre el mundo físico y espiritual. _  
><em>En una emergencia nunca antes vista, el rey de los shamanes llamo a un torneo extraordinario, sus intenciones eran claras, encontrar a los cuatro shamanes más poderosos, cuatro guerreros, con los cuales Hao Asakura contaría para restablecer el equilibrio destruido por la humanidad. <em>

_Y aquello había sido una enorme sorpresa para Edmund O´Brien. Su familia era un clan pequeño con un legado casi nulo en las artes espirituales. Sus antepasados se dedicaban a la magia y al espiritismo de forma modesta, se los consideraba descendientes de antiguos druidas, pequeños curanderos de pueblos rurales e ingenuos. Pero todo cambio en el último torneo de shamanes, cuando Wallas O´Brien decidió participar por ser el shaman King. Fracaso en la primera ronda, sin embargo, volvió a su tierra dispuesto a formar a sus próximos descendientes. Anhelaba que dentro de 500 años, un O´Brien pudiese participar dignamente en el siguiente torneo. Wallas había sido su abuelo paterno y recordaba bien las lecciones que este le otorgaba cuando era pequeño, siendo quizás la parte histórica la que el joven más apreciaba. En su bolso cargaba un lápiz, este era su objeto de posesión, su oráculo virtual y un libro escrito manualmente por su abuelo, en donde describía con detalla a los importantes clanes y las potencias shamanicas de aquel último torneo. _

_-Deberías denunciar el robo-Alego serio su espíritu acompañante, un antiguo guerrero celta._  
><em>-Sera peor-Hablo resignado.<em>

_Esa misma tarde le habían robado la billetera. No era demasiado lo que tenía. Pero pretendía vivir el próximo futuro cercano con ello. _  
><em>Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en aquella enorme y activa ciudad. La gente no era educada y no entendía su idioma. A veces se planteaba si aquello había sido una buena idea o no. <em>  
><em>Diviso un conjunto de palmeras algo alejadas de la gente que, pese a la alta hora de la noche que se encontraban, aún estaban en la playa bebiendo, bailando y divirtiéndose. Tomó asiento debajo de una de ellas para tomar una pequeña linterna y comenzar a re leer una vez más su libro.<em>

_-¿No sería buena idea que te relaciones con alguien?-Hablo inseguro su espíritu-Todos los shamanes están formando grupos._

_De mala gana se mordió el labio, efectivamente habían sido un grupo de cuatro shamanes los que le habían robado su dinero. _

_-Nada indica vaya a ser por grupos-Se quejó para seguir leyendo-Aunque en la segunda parte del torneo anterior…_  
><em>-Si me permites opinar-Hablo respetuoso-Lo obvio seria formar equipos.<em>

_Más lo ignoro una vez más para continuar leyendo. En voz alta repetía una y otra vez las palabras para que se archivaran en su memoria. Aquel libro de historia seria su aliado en aquella batalla. Planeaba vencer aquella batalla con su inteligencia, cada cual tenía sus cualidades y debían tener la suficiente astucia para sacarle el provecho a sea cual sea. _  
><em>Leyó y leyó sin escuchar las suplicas de su espíritu hasta que Edmund cayó sumergido en un profundo sueño. <em>  
><em>Arturo lo conocía demasiado bien y temía profundamente que aquello que él creía su fortaleza le juegue en contra. Debía estar atento por él y conocer al enemigo. Y fueron horas las que le tomo decidir por hacerlo. Y así fue como marcho a buscar al contrincante.<em>

_Cuando Edmund despertó se sintió exaltado, la arena cubrió su rostro entero y una mano cubrió su boca, para dejar sus gritos completamente ahogados. Podía sentir el filo del metal que le rozaba la garganta y con la fuerza que aquel cuerpo que no podía ver lo oprimía contra el suelo._

_-Te vas a quedar callado-Le hablo con seriedad-De verdad no tengo ganas de ensuciarme._

_Y con su espada comenzó a cortar lentamente el cuello de la víctima, la arena comenzó a teñirse de rojo y los gritos comenzaron a sentirse. Tenía su mano dentro de su boca, le mordía intentando liberarse, pero era en vano. Se tomó su tiempo en hacer el trabajo._

_Cuando Arturo volvió encontró la cabeza de Edmund colocada al lado de dos cocos que se encontraban tirados. Miro exaltado a su alrededor y no encontró nada. Impactado volvió a mirar la imagen. Encontraría al responsable y lo haría pagar por aquello. _

**_Notas:_**

Bueno, hace muchisimos años que no me paso por este sitio... que cosa, ¿Eh? Bueno, para ser honesta andaba media alejada del fandom, o sea, me he dedicado a escribir mis historias originales y el año pasado como magia vino esta idea a mi cabeza y acabo transformándose en mi proyecto principal, ja, las ironías de la vida, ¿No?

Así que, no me conocen, no los conozco, estamos en igualdad de condiciones, espero poder disfrutar con sus trabajos y sobre todo que ustedes sientan tanto agrado por esta historia como la siento yo cada vez que la escribo. La cual no es tanta como me gustaría, jajaja.

Aviso importante: Esta historia esta basada en el fandom, respeto los cánones, pero trato de no meterme demasiado con ellos, limitan un poco... prefiero hacer una fusión entre los míos y los tuyos y todo eso, jeje...


	2. Capitulo 1 Ayuda

**Ayuda**

_Caminaba cargando una pequeña bolsa de supermercado por el centro de la ciudad. Silbaba una rápida melodía mientras a su lado sus espíritus no paraban de hablarle el uno al otro._

_-¡Este lugar es horrible!-Se quejó el ave_  
><em>-Mentira, es genial-Replico la serpiente.<em>

_Por algún motivo que el joven no entendía, ambos amaban discutir y llevarse la contra entre sí. Afortunadamente comprendía que aquello no era más que un entretenimiento para el día a día. Cuando era el momento de luchar, cada uno hacia la posesión de manera impecable y se encontraba orgulloso de poder decir que eran un equipo._  
><em>Más era difícil el disimulo. Sabía en lo que se había metido. No quería estar solo, pero tampoco ser una presa fácil, es por ello que aquel joven no emitía comentario hacia los espíritus mientras pudiera estar expuesto. A veces le costaba controlar la risa por las discusiones de aquel par. <em>  
><em>Ahí se encontraba él, en el corazón de Rio De Janeiro, junto a sus espíritus sintiéndose más fuerte y seguro que nunca. <em>  
><em>Vivía en un pequeño pueblo, todos los días viajaba dos horas en autobús para impartir lecciones de historia a una ciudad cercana a la tarde entrenaba junto a su clan shamanico e intentaba impartir lecciones acerca de su ya olvidada cultura. Había derrotado a su padre en batalla, convenciendo así la idea para los de su clan de que él era ni más ni menos que la rencarnación de su antiguo rey. Tras aquella visión, orgullosamente el joven azteca cedió a cambiar su nombre y ser rebautizado como Cé Ácalt. Más aquello no fue suficiente para ellos, al enterarse del torneo, no pudieron evitar alabar a aquel hombre como su salvador. Y sí que era grande el peso que habían colocado sobre sus hombres, las esperanzas de todos aquellos con los que había crecido, de aquellos que le habían enseñado a ser lo que hoy eran estaban en él. No podía fallarles.<em>  
><em>Pero su trabajo había dado frutos. Siempre había sido cuidadoso y había ahorrado cada centavo por el que había ganado. No tenía grandes aspiraciones, una casa para compartir con su familia y ser felices. Afortunado fue al poder costearse todo y no estar durmiendo en la calle como tantos shamanes que había visto. Sobre todo por cómo se estaban poniendo las cosas de violentas. Sabía que ya de por si debía ir con cuidado, aquel lugar no era el más pacífico de la tierra, a ello había que sumarle aquel tremendo clima que se había formado. Era muy seguido que su oráculo chillaba con una de aquellas fatídicas noticias. Cada oráculo virtual consentía en el aparato que te era entregado una vez habías superado la prueba para poder ingresar a el torneo. Era un pequeño aparato con apariencia de teléfono inteligente, con él tendrías acceso a toda la información que los apaches publiquen, sabrías cuando y con quien sería tu siguiente pelea, mapas de la zona e ingresando el código de otro shaman, podrías escribirte con él. Fue en ese preciso instante que el aparato soltó un chillido. Ambos espíritus detuvieron su discusión acerca de la utilidad de las palmeras como árbol para dar sombra y se acercaron ágilmente a leer aquella pequeña pantalla.<em>

_-¡Aparece shaman decapitado junto a unas palmeras!- Exclamo impresionada Quetzali. Serp, apodo que le había puesto Cé a la serpiente miro molesta._  
><em>-Tenía que ser junto a aquellas plantas de mierda<em>  
><em>-¡Cállate! ¡Es obvio que no es culpa de las palmeras!<em>  
><em>-¡Seguro el muy tonto trato de esconderse detrás de aquellas porquerías inservibles!<em>  
><em>-¡Calla!<em>

_Y tan seguido sucedía era como se repetían las advertencias de la ilegalidad de lo que estaba pasando, de que quien fuese descubierto no solo sería descalificado, sino que juzgado por el propio Rey de los Shamanes. Esa era la advertencia que los apaches daban. Más algo era claro, el rey si hubiera querido intervenir, ya lo hubiera hecho. Las hipótesis eran varias, no era un secreto que existían cuatro puestos, aquello ya había provocado diversas agrupaciones de todos los tipos. No era extraño ver a quienes ya iban formados juntos a sus espíritus en la calle, la playa, los restaurants. Nunca vio una reacción hostil, consideraba que muchos de ellos habían optado por aquello incluso por su propia seguridad. Acto que el joven pretendía imitar rápidamente. Muchos susurraban que era por culpa de aquello que pasaba lo que pasaba. Equipos de shamanes se juntaban e intentaban aniquilar a quienes aún estaban solos. No había ningún patrón que indicase que fuese un solo equipo. Y así fue como el miedo a los cazadores fue creciendo. Y para la desgracia de Cé, cada día sentía más lejana la posibilidad de poder relacionarse con alguno de ellos. Hoy su único medio de seguridad era no hablar con sus espíritus en la calle y mantenerse siempre alerta._

_Compro una botella de guaraná para tomar asiento en una plaza rodeada de recintos comerciales y comenzar a beber. Había escuchado historias de la anterior pelea de shamanes y nada indicaba que aquella haya tomado el actual grado de violencia. _  
><em>Se disponía a colocarse sus auriculares para escuchar algo de música, cuando unos gritos robaron su atención.<em>

_-¿Dónde?-Pregunto sin pensarlo a los espíritus. Ambos buscaron hasta que localizaron a dos policías que tiraban al suelo a un joven en la puerta de una cadena de comida rápida._

_La gente comenzó a acercarse curiosa ante aquel espectáculo. Del propio restaurant salía la gente a mirar aquello. Indignado el joven los miro._

_-Esto es envidia de la más pura-Les grito a los policías-¡Todo porque en Estados Unidos serían unos pobres ilegales!_  
><em>-¡Y no vuelvas!-Le ladró la encargada del local mientras ambos dos policías la seguían.<em>  
><em>-¡¿Cómo se atreven a tratar de esta manera a Gastón?!-Grito indignada su espíritu. <em>  
><em>-¡Exacto Lucy! Aquí no saben quién soy-Miro molesto a su alrededor-¿Y ustedes que miran? ¡Tengo a un veterano de Vietnam que me va a proteger! ¿Verdad teniente Carlson? ¿Pueden decir lo mismo? ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh?<em>  
><em>-Me está haciendo pasar vergüenza, señor-Hablo serio el espíritu.<em>

_Lentamente, Cé comenzó a acercarse a la discusión. Tímidamente le pregunto a una señora a su lado._

_-¿Qué paso?_  
><em>-Ese chico está loco. Habla solo a los gritos. <em>

_Miro a sus espíritus, los cuales se reían de la reacción del teniente._

_-Ese tipo es genial-Hablo la serpiente_  
><em>-Es un pésimo espíritu acompañante, ¿Qué dices?-Refuto el ave.<em>  
><em>Mientras Ambos espíritus discutían, el joven mexicano opto por acercarse un poco más.<em>

_-O se va o llamaremos a una ambulancia-Hablo de mala gana el segundo de los policías. A lo que Gastón se le acerco serio._  
><em>-¿Sabe que cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos puedo quejarme personalmente con Ronald Mc Donald de lo que me están haciendo? ¿Cierto?<em>  
><em>-Quéjese-Le hablo el primero de los policías. La encargada ya se había marchado.<em>  
><em>-¡Yo si me hare cargo de ellos Gastón!-Hablo enojada Lucy-Eres demasiado adorable para que te traten de esta manera.<em>  
><em>-¡Es verdad Lucy, soy adorable!-Los policías comenzaron a reírse-¡Jamás se rían de un poderoso shaman siendo ustedes unos simples mortales!<em>  
><em>-Poderoso shaman-Se burló uno de los policías- Conozco un lugar con más gente como usted, se llama manicomio.<em>  
><em>-¡Vamos a enseñarle quienes somos Gastón!-Grito Lucy<em>  
><em>-¡Si, vamos Lucy!<em>  
><em>-En momentos como estos agradezco estar muerto-Hablo serio el teniente Carlson<em>  
><em>-Lucy, su amiga imaginaria, si.<em>  
><em>-¡Ya verán! ¡Lucy posesio…-Y sintió como alguien comenzaba a arrastrarlo-¿eh? ¿¡Que haces!?<em>  
><em>-Perdónenlo-Les grito Cé a los policías mientras lo arrastraba-Esta conmigo.<em>  
><em>-¡Mentira! ¡Me secuestran! ¡Auxilio!<em>  
><em>-¿Esta con usted?-Hablo serio uno de los policías acercándose.<em>  
><em>-¡No!-Grito desesperado Gastón y Lucy a la vez-¡Nos está secuestrando!<em>  
><em>-Sí, si está conmigo es mi amigo-Hablo dudoso Cé.<em>  
><em>-¡No es mi amigo, ayuda!-Chillo.<em>  
><em>-Debe la cuenta-Hablo serio el policía mirando al joven de piel morena-Si es su amigo páguela. Nos dijo que no tenía a nadie "en este país de mierda".<em>  
><em>-¡Amigo!-Grito emocionado Gastón abrazándolo-¡Te extrañe! ¡Tantos años sin verte amigo mi Amigo Anacleto! ¿Qué es más bello que la amistad en estos momentos?<em>  
><em>-¿De cuánto es la deuda?-Hablo dudoso el joven<em>  
><em>-¡No se llama Anacleto!-Protesto Quetzali<em>  
><em>-Sí, lo que digas pájaro-El policía volvió a mirarlo raro.<em>  
><em>-50 reales-Hablo serio un policía-Y disturbios en el local.<em>  
><em>-¡¿50 reales!?-En aquel momento, Cé se lamentó profundamente por su buen actuar.<em>  
><em>-Veras Anacleto-Hablo con serenidad Gastón-No quisieron darme trabajo, asumí que me lo darían. Y bueno, soy hombre de buen comer.<em>  
><em>-¡Pero su estado físico es genial señor!-Alabo Lucy<em>  
><em>-Gracias linda-Hizo fuerza para marcar sus músculos- Créeme que lo sé.<em>

_Molesto Cé tomo su billetera para sacar su dinero y disculparse de los policías. Tras el Gastón platicaba a los gritos con Lucy y sus dos espíritus. A su lado se encontraba el teniente._

_-Lamento por las molestias que le ha hecho pasar mi shaman, señor._  
><em>-No te preocupes-Contesto una vez los policías y el tumulto se fueron-¡Gastón!-le llamo<em>  
><em>-¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre, Anacleto?<em>  
><em>-Por qué lo dijeron como 20 veces en la discusión-Hablo con paciencia-Y no me llamo Anacleto, me llamo Cé.<em>  
><em>-Anacleto, Cé, es todo lo mismo-Hablo sonriendo-Yo soy Gastón Franchi-amablemente Cé le sonrió.<em>  
><em>-Intenta ser más disimulado la próxima vez…<em>  
><em>-¿Por qué querría ser disimulado?-Habló acomodándose sus lentes-Soy genial, no veo por qué privar a los demás de mí.<em>  
><em>-¡Exacto!-Alego Lucy.<em>  
><em>-Está bien. Pensé que la gente estaba más cuidadosa con lo de las noticias del oráculo.<em>  
><em>-¿¡Las que!?<em>  
><em>-¿Acaso tú no tienes un oráculo?-Pregunto Serp<em>  
><em>-¡Obvio que si tiene idiota! ¡Sino no estaría aquí!-Protesto el ave.<em>  
><em>-Claro que Gastón tiene uno, pasamos la prueba heroicamente para conseguirlo-Añadió orgullosamente Lucy<em>  
><em>-Heroicamente-Agrego irónico Carlson con solo recordar lo que fue aquel enfrentamiento.<em>  
><em>-¿Y no lees lo que sale en él?<em>  
><em>-Aun no me ha anunciado una siguiente fecha de batalla, el oráculo no sirve para nada más. Me lo dijo mi abuelo que…<em>  
><em>-Da información, noticias mapas-Hablo Cé mostrándole el de él.<em>  
><em>-¡¿Qué!? El mío no hace eso… me dieron uno malo, me discriminan…-Desesperadamente comenzó a toquetear su oráculo, Cé se lo saco de las manos para tocar un botón. En la pantalla aparecieron todas las opciones-Wow.<em>  
><em>-Deberías estar ate…<em>  
><em>-¡¿Están asesinando shamanes!?-Grito Gastón histérico-¡¿Cómo nadie me lo dijo?! ¡Lucy, Carlson, son pésimos espíritus, deberían saber estas cosas!<em>  
><em>-¿Disculpe?-Agrego irónicamente una vez más el teniente.<em>  
><em>-¡Lo lamentamos Gastón! ¡Pusimos en riesgo tu seguridad!<em>

_Cé se alejó un poco para llevarse las manos a la frente, mientras escuchaba discursos melodramáticos de la tragedia de la que pudieron ser víctimas._

_-¿Y van a seguir así para que todo el maldito shaman que halla a 500 kilometros a la redonda los escuche?_  
><em>-Es verdad-Habló Gastón-Cierren la boca, por su culpa pueden atraparnos.<em>

_Los miro sonriendo, para despedirse y volver a caminar a su casa. Pero a medio metro le llamó._

_-Espera Anacleto._  
><em>-¿Qué sucede?-Hablo paciente<em>  
><em>-¿De casualidad tienes dónde dormir?<em>  
><em>-Si-Contesto poco convencido.<em>  
><em>-¿Hay algún problema si te honramos con nuestra presencia esta noche?<em>  
><em>-Supongo que no…<em>  
><em>-¡Yuju!-Grito Frenético al unísono con Lucy-¡No dormiremos más en la maldita playa! <em>  
><em>-Oh…-Suspiro Cé<em>  
><em>-¡Oye Cé!-Le hablo alegre Gastón-Pagare la deuda. Lo prometo-Para susurrar por lo bajo-Algún día…<em>

_Y así fue como Cé Ácalt conoció a Gastón Franchi, su primer compañero en aquella batalla. Si bien el joven mexicano temía por la extraña conducta de su nuevo compañero. Ya no se encontraba solo en aquello. Y el tiempo le demostraría que no se había equivocado en ayudarlo. _


	3. Capitulo 2 El Robo

El Robo

_Era una mañana casi como cualquier otra. Cé se encontraba en el ascensor del edificio, había dejado a sus espíritus reposando en sus tablas mortuorias. Tenía auriculares puestos y llevaba consigo una botella de agua. Bestia pantalón deportivo negro y una remera sin mangas blanca junto a una pequeña toallita para limpiarse el sudor. _  
><em>A falta de compañeros con los cuales entrenar, desde que había llegado a Rio se había dispuesto a salir todas las mañanas a correr por la playa y hacer su rutina de ejercicios. <em>

_Trotaba a gran velocidad sobre la arena sin bajar la vista del firmamento. Amanecía y el sol le daba a los ojos, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella sensación. _  
><em>Todo con aquel joven Gastón había sido extraño, desde la escena en la que lo conoció, a su educada y cordial actitud una vez lo llevo al apartamento. Amablemente le hizo una cama improvisada en el sillón del living. Sabía que no era lo mejor del mundo. Pero para Gastón aquello marco la diferencia entre un techo y la indigencia. Aquello le había dado tranquilidades de cómo podría llegar a ser la convivencia. Suponía que un compañero le proporcionaría seguridad, pero por momentos lo dudaba.<em>

_Al retornar se detuvo en un almacén para comprar leche fresca, unas frutas y galletas para el desayuno. Molesto miro la cuenta, su presupuesto ahora sería el doble de grande. Tarde o temprano debería charlar aquello. Subió en el ascensor mirando las noticias en el oráculo, no había demasiadas novedades. Esa noche no había habido pérdidas. Aquello lo sorprendió. _  
><em>El ruido robo su atención, era demasiado extraño encontrar en departamentos aquella música tan antigua. Para Cé era imposible decir quiénes eran sus intérpretes, solo recordaba haberlo escuchado en alguna fiesta retro. Efectivamente el sonido escapaba del que en ese momento podía llamar hogar. Cé no terminaba de comprender el porqué de la sorpresa.<em>

_-Dancing Queen-Cantaba desde Gastón a todo pulmón y con poca afinación- Feel the beet from the tambourine._  
><em>El mexicano dejo las cosas en la mesa para comenzar a recorrer el pequeño apartamento. Claramente el otro joven ni se había enterado de su presencia. Cuando entro al baño se encontró a Gastón en la ducha, con la puerta y cortina abierta, bailando mientras cantaba, así tal cual Dios lo trajo al mundo. Fue tal el grito que Cé dio que Gastón solto un alarido de pánico al no entender que pasaba. Rápidamente el moreno cerró la puerta para ir hasta el living, en donde estaba en Teniente Carlson algo avergonzado, a su lado estaban Quetzali y Serp riéndose. Lucy se mostraba molesta tras la interrupción de su espionaje a Gastón en la ducha.<em>

_-¿Y ustedes como salieron de sus tablas mortuorias?-Hablo impresionado el chico a sus espíritus._  
><em>-El joven Gastón los ha liberado, pese a que le insistí que no era correcto-reclamo el fantasma. A su lado los espíritus de animales parecían bien divertidos con la situación<em>

_La puerta se abrió y dejo escapar el vapor concentrado del baño, a su lado Lucy miraba emocionada a Gastón, mientras el joven no podía evitar las malas miradas. Apenas llevaba un pantalón mal abrochado y su cuerpo se encontraba completamente mojado._

_-Lamento el mal entendido Anacleto-Hablo galante el chico pese a los suspiros del espíritu._  
><em>-…Gastón, te amo…-Susurro por lo bajo Lucy.<em>  
><em>-Sería prudente-Hablo calmado el moreno-Que seas cuidadoso con el tema de la convivencia, recuerda que…<em>  
><em>-Sí, lo sé, lo sé-Sonrió el joven de castaño cabello-Es solo que a veces me olvido que no soy el único ser humano sobre el planeta. <em>  
><em>-Con que recuerdes que no eres el único ser humano en este departamento yo estoy bien.<em>  
><em>-Jamás te olvido Anacleto-Sonrió expresivamente-Solo bromeaba<em>

_Los días iban pasando, Gastón ahora comenzaba a entrenar por las mañanas junto a Cé, al principio era difícil hacerlo despertar tan temprano, pero luego le tomo el gusto al asunto. Más el joven norteamericano tenía la ventaja de tomar las cosas de manera más relajadas que Cé. Gastón asumía que los asesinatos y peleas eran partes obvias del torneo, pero para el pacifico joven, aquello era algo que no imaginaba. Y para él todo cambio una vez que comenzaron a entrenar juntos. Sentía que había comenzado su equipo, nunca lo habían hablado ni se había mencionado, pero el asumía que no podía ser de otra manera. _  
><em>El norteamericano tenía un estado físico envidiable, en ese momento que Cé comprendió la cantidad de tiempo que perdió al compararse con aquellos shamanes que entrenaron día y noche. Y las horas que él perdió estudiando y enseñando historia.<em>

_Fue un atardecer que volvían caminando por la ciudad cuando sintieron un infantil chillido, miraron alertas ante cualquier ataque y se encontraron ante una pequeña joven que gritaba como loca mientras veía como un grupo de gente corría dirección opuesta._  
><em>El norteamericano se acerco rápidamente para hablarle.<em>

_-¿Te han lastimado?_  
><em>La joven levanto la mirada para clavarle sus enormes ojos turquesas bañados de preocupación. Su rostro era olvidable y su cuerpo delgado y con poca curva no llamaba la atención, más aquellos ojos enormes le robarían el aliento a cualquiera. <em>

_-¡Nos han robado la mercancía!-Le hablo en una súplica-¡Y mi prima se ha ido siguiendo a esos seis tipos!_  
><em>-Necesitaran de mi ayuda entonces-Hablo airoso Gastón, Cé le susurro al odio.<em>  
><em>-Ella es una shaman.<em>  
><em>-si ¿Y?<em>  
><em>-¿Qué te hace pensar que los otros seis no lo son? O peor, ¿Qué esto no es una trampa?<em>

_Gastón tomo marcha alrededor del mexicano mientras jugaba con su rosario y acomodaba sus lentes. Preocupado el joven lo miraba. Más los ojos de la jovencita estabas puestos en él casi en un ruego. _

_-Tómalo como parte del entrenamiento, mi querido Cé, a finales de cuentas, somos tres contra seis._  
><em>-A mi no me gusta luchar-Hablo la joven, la cual en su hombro tenia sentada a su pequeño espíritu, un hada aparentemente acuática-Pero mi prima está con ellos, ella puede pelear también. Aunque temo que le pase algo.<em>  
><em>-No le pasara nada pequeña-Hablo sonriente Gastón-Yo estoy aquí para ayudarlas, ¿Cierto espíritus?<em>  
><em>-¡SII!-Grito emocionada Lucy, mientras el teniente Carlson se tapaba el rostro.<em>  
><em>-Y también esta mi amigo shaman Anacleto….digo, Cé.<em>  
><em>-¡Que amables que sois!<em>

_En momentos como aquel, a Cé le costaba comprender como había llegado a tal punto con el joven, como para permitirse arrastrar rumbo a una favela siguiendo a shamanes desconocidos para pelear. Aquello tendrían que hablarlo sin falta alguna._

_La joven se presento como Penélope y fue la encargada de guiarlos, gracias al gps que contenía el oráculo virtual podían seguir su camino. Aunque la pequeña comentaba su preocupación por que se lo roben constantemente. Más ahí estaba Gastón para tranquilizarla y explicarle que tenía a dos shamanes poderosos a su lado. Cé se limitaba a mirar, no veía maldad en el rostro de la joven y debería ser muy buena actriz por la actitud dulce e inocente que mostraba. _

_-Yo hacia esas artesanías y las vendía-Conto preocupada-Con ello vivíamos mi prima y yo. Se llevaron el producto y el dinero. ¡Era todo lo que teníamos!_  
><em>-Tranquila-Le coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros-Nadie dejara en la calle a dos jóvenes indefensas como ustedes.<em>  
><em>-¿Perdón?-Consulto irónico Cé, odiaba aquellos momentos en los que Gastón parecía hacer lo que quería sin importarle su opinión.<em>  
><em>-El joven es así-Se quejo el teniente Carlson-Él es hoy mi superior y mi deber es obedecerle. No puedo explicarle todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, joven Cé, no se lo podría imaginar.<em>  
><em>-Créeme que si puedo-Contesto resignado. Tras el Serp y Quetzali discutían si abandonar la misión o continuar en la búsqueda de los objetos. A finales de cuentas, no era problema de ellos, argumentaba Quetzali.<em>  
><em>-No quiero que Gastón comparta el techo con mujeres, joven Cé, ayúdeme-Le rogo Lucy-Prométame que no meterá a esas cualquieras para que pernocten con el joven Gastón.<em>  
><em>-No puedo prometerte que no duerma con ellas-Hablo molesto-Afuera.<em>  
><em>-¡No! ¡Señor Cé, no eche a Gastón!<em>  
><em>-Merecido lo tiene-Murmuro por lo bajo el teniente.<em>

_Se sentía pasado a llevar, pero su esencia bondadosa era incapaz de negarles las puertas a las jóvenes si lo necesitaran, menos aun a Gastón que era su compañero. Pero es que aquel joven metía la pata tan seguido…_

_Continuaron su camino hasta que vieron como la señal de la prima de Penélope se mantenía estática en un mismo lugar. La joven preocupada comenzó a acelerar el paso ante aquello._

_-¡Gastón! ¿Tienes tus objetos de posesión a mano?_  
><em>-¡Por supuesto!<em>

_Para el joven de piel blanca y castaño cabello aquello era algo totalmente emocionante. Aun no había recibido ninguna pelea en su oráculo…. Y desde que llego a Rio no había mantenido una lucha con nadie. Había experimentado muchísimas peleas de entrenamiento ya acordadas con clanes shamanicos vecinos. Pero aquello sería totalmente diferente. Tendría la oportunidad de luchar en equipo por primera vez y mostrar sus habilidades. Además de ayudar a rescatar a las damiselas en peligro. _  
><em>El mexicano no estaba tan tranquilo, corría apretando en su puño derecho fuertemente aquella serpiente disecada que se dispondría a posesionar de ser necesario, no podía negar que temía por la violencia extralimitada que habían tenido unos shamanes asesinando a los otros. Y que no conocía las habilidades de las jóvenes.Y estaba Gastón, del cual confiaba en sus poderes, más el joven era lo más impulsivo que había visto jamás.<em>

_-¡Esta en ese callejón!-Exclamo la joven de cabellos enrulado para que su espíritu volara disparada hacia donde esta le indico. _

_Para Gastón fue imposible no hacer lo mismo, con una gracia increíble se saco la camiseta para tirarla sobre los pies de Penélope, instintivamente se acomodo los lentes y tomo su rosario para entrar a la pelea. _

_-¡Deténganse en este momento!-Exigió Gastón, ahí estaba él, parado heroico con su pecho al descubierto, solo su rosario lo cubría, tenía ya colocados sus guantes sin dedos dispuesto a posesionar-¿Qué tipo de maleantes se meten con una dama indefensa?_

_Seis tipos de enorme estatura se encontraban parados en ronda sobre la joven, parada al medio los miraba retadora. Al escuchar al chico, los hombres lo miraron, más ella parecía no prestar ni la más mínima intención._

_-El pelado tiene las cosas-Se quejo la pequeña a Cé._  
><em>-Y…-Miro concentrado-Ninguno de ellos son shamanes. ¡Gastón!-Le llamo el mexicano.<em>

_Más este solo volteo para sonreír._

_-¡Mi nombre es Gastón Franchi!-Exclamo pese a las risas de los tipos-¡Ahora que no tengo la camisa soy 3.4% más ágil! ¡No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mí!_

_Pero lo que sucedió no lo esperaba nadie. Los hombres se tiraron en masa, algunos contra Gastón, otros contra la chica, pero salieron disparados volando por los aires. El norteamericano cayó al suelo y se acomodo los lentes sin entender demasiado lo que había sucedido. Dos de los tipos rezaban pidiendo piedad ante aquel demonio. Se puso de pie, para ver a la joven luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los tipos, con un abanico que voló tumbo al segundo y dejando acorralado dentro de un mini tornado al tipo con las cosas._

_-Está usando la fusión de almas-Hablo Cé cruzado de brazos, no podía negar que jamás se imagino que aquello fuese tornarse tan interesante._  
><em>-Azucena tiene un espíritu del aire, ella sabe que la fusión de almas es más débil que la posesión, pero ellos no son shamanes y son muchos. Y cuando se fusiona con Ofelia, ella logra volverse muy rápida.<em>  
><em>-La necesitamos en el equipo-Pensó el mexicano.<em>

_De los seis hombres, solo quedaban dos, uno tumbado inconsciente en el suelo y el otro que rogaba de rodillas ante ella en la esquina._

_-Aquí tienes las cosas-Le rogo el tipo tirando el bolso con las artesanías-Tengo un hijo, por favor._  
><em>-¿Tienes fuego?-Le hablo despreocupada sacando un cigarro.<em>  
><em>-Cla…claro…-Torpemente prendió su encendedor para que la joven encendiera un cigarro. Sonriente le dio la primera pitada.<em>  
><em>-Falta dinero-reclamó la mujer. <em>  
><em>-Lo tienes mis compañeros-Puso sus manos en modo de rezo-Por favor, por favor, Dios, libéreme de este demonio. <em>  
><em>-Ningún Dios te liberara de este demonio-Tomo el abanico para darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca y tirarlo al piso inconsciente. Rompió la fusión para limpiarse un poco el abrigo rojo-Acá están tus cosas Penélope.<em>

_Gastón seguía parado de donde nunca pudo moverse. Impulsivamente hablo._

_-¡Lo logramos! ¡Los vencimos!-Y el golpe llego tan rápido que siquiera reaccionó-¿¡Y porque me pegas!?_  
><em>-Por estorbarme-Contesto la joven para marcharse caminando por donde vinieron. Incrédulos los jóvenes la miraron. <em>

**Muchisimas Gracias a los que han leido, hallan dejado sus palabras o no!**

**Tamy, gracias por el comentario... siempre todos se rien de Gastón...¿Quien lo tomara enserio asi? jaja**


	4. Capitulo 3 Intento

**_Intento _**

_Acababa de bajarse de aquel transporte público que lo había dejado frente a frente al océano. El atlántico lo había dejado estupefacto. Precia un manto de color turquesa que se expandía hasta el infinito. A veces cuando terminaban los entrenamientos y se duchaba se imaginaba como seria el mar, sin duda jamás imagino algo tan impresionante._  
><em>Se había escapado de la mansión repitiendo las pocas palabras que comprendía, subió al bus que sus compañeros le habían indicado y le repitió al conductor un sinfín de veces la misma palabra "Copacabana". <em>  
><em>Se sujeto su sombrero paraguayo y se levanto aquel pantalón de lino beige, soltó su camisa y se quito los zapatos para poner el primer pie sobre la arena. Raspaba, tímidamente refregó el pie una y otra vez para observar como miles de partículas doradas volaban a su alrededor. No puedo evitar sonreír. <em>  
><em>Un grupo de jóvenes le llamaron, le sonreían, no entendía su idioma, no les importaba ellas, solo sujeto el sombrero y corrió hasta la orilla, más antes de llegar se detuvo y una extraña sensación de temor a lo desconocido se apodero de él, más respiro agitado para lentamente introducir sus pies en el agua. La ropa se le mojo con el quebrar de una ola y la espuma le inundo los pies y Tristán sonrió, el agua no estaba tan fría como imaginaba. <em>  
><em>Saboreaba cada inalada de aire, aquel olor a sal. Abrazo el sombrero para que sus bucles dorados se despeinaran con la brisa. Introdujo las manos al mar para echarse el agua a la cara, era extraña, sabia mal y le irritaban sus ojos azules, tan claros como aquel mar que lo enamoraba.<em>  
><em>Y miro el sol que brillaba en el cenit del cielo. Aquel era el día, su maestro llegaría. Estaba ansioso, tan ansioso que se había escapado, había abandonado a sus plantas, a su espíritu y a sus camaradas por estar ahí. <em>  
><em>Sonrió como en su infancia jamás lo hizo. Sería uno de los guardianes, lo sabía, confiaba ciegamente en ello, lo sabía, seria siempre leal y obediente con su rey y protegería a su reina, sobre todo a su reina seria a quien estaría dispuesto a proteger con su propia vida. Y quizás así, su madre dejaría de sentir vergüenza de él y sentiría orgullo por él. Su hijo estaría al lado del redentor del mundo. No todas las madres podrían esperar algo así de sus hijos.<em>

_…_

_-Yo no juego en equipo-Le susurro la joven soltando humo por la boca frente a la cara de Gastón el cual se encontraba rojo de las iras por la actitud de la muchacha._

_Las habían seguido, Penélope era una joven cariñosa y agradable la cual demostraba su enorme alegría ante la compañía, pero el hueso duro de roer no era ella, sino la otra joven. Esta vez estaban ahí gracias a la terquedad de Cé, el cual estaba empeñado en que Azucena era la adquisición perfecta que necesitaría su equipo, sin embargo Gastón se veía ya casi irritado por aquello, dudaba que todo valiera la pena. Había demostrado una buena pelea, pero ¿Cómo sabían que no había sido una casualidad? Además, la encontraba tan desagradable._

_-¿Y si te atacan?-Pregunto serio Cé_  
><em>-Les saco la mierda-Contesto haciéndose la tonta mientras apagaba el cigarrillo, con fuerza lo aplasto en el cenicero. <em>  
><em>-Hay matones, no sabemos cómo trabajan, si son fuertes o si están solos-Capacito Cé preocupado como siempre-¿Qué pasara con Penélope?<em>  
><em>-Es verdad-Hablo la pequeña-A mi no me gusta pelear Azucena, me sentiría más segura con más chicos-Sonrió mientras miraba a Gastón-Fue muy heroico como intentaste salvar a mi prima, me sentiría muy segura con ustedes.<em>  
><em>-Con gusto las protegería-Hablo entusiasmado el joven, se sentía alagado ante aquello-Todo sea por la seguridad de ustedes señoritas.<em>  
><em>-¿Señoritas?-Les bufo Azucena de mala gana-No entiendo que fue más idiota, si lo de señoritas o lo de heroico-Se paso los dedos por el cabello, el cual se deslizaba como si se tratase de chocolate con leche-Dime una cosa, ¿Qué hizo este inútil? Además de joderme con los ladrones, claro. <em>  
><em>-¡Oye! El señor Gastón es…-Chillo ofendida Lucy, más la joven siguió ignorándola por completo.<em>  
><em>-Acaso si nos atacan tres chicos malos-Hablo en tono burlón-¿Tú crees que este inútil podrá con ellos?-Se rio como si fuera el mejor de los chistes-Vamos Pé, si él puede con los tres tipos, te aseguro que yo puedo con nueve.<em>  
><em>-Azucena, no seas así, lo que hicieron estos chicos con nosotros fue un gran gesto. <em>  
><em>-¿Y tú que te crees? Trate de ayudarte y ni me conoces y no paras de criticarme. Eres insoportable.<em>  
><em>-Gastón, para-Le susurro por lo bajo Cé<em>  
><em>-Párala a ella-Reprocho indignado-Ella empezó y yo la trate de ayudar.<em>  
><em>-No es que no confié en ti-Rogo la menor-Pero vamos, ¿no te sentirías más segura con un chico que nos haga compañía? Ya sabes.<em>  
><em>-Me sentiría más segura en la compañía de un hombre poderoso que me folle cuando se me dé la gana-Agrego risueña.<em>

_Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos un poco incómodos ante aquel comentario. La joven tomaba té como si el comentario haya sido lo más natural del mundo. Disfrutaba del silencio incomodo, se notaba, sonreía y tarareaba la música de fondo. A Gastón le dieron ganas de matarla ahí mismo. _

_-Vamos-Hablo intentando controlarse el joven-Démonos una segunda oportunidad. Soy Gastón Franchi y…_  
><em>-Y soy un pobre debilucho que jode a la gente para impresionar a una pequeña, porque tengo la autoestima tan bajo que necesito hacerme la estrella-Dijo rapidísimo de un tirón.<em>  
><em>-Se acabo- Irritado empujo la silla para ponerse de pie-¡Teniente Carlson! ¡Mátala, mátala ahora, haz que se ahogue en ese estúpido té o con los cigarros, me da lo mismo.<em>  
><em>-Joven Gastón-Hablo serio-Mi deber es cumplir sus ordenes, pero no puedo hacer eso señor, usted comprende que habla desde el enojo-Irritado Gastón la miro sonriendo, arranco su camisa para tomar su rosario y llamar a Lucy.<em>  
><em>-¡Si señor! Esta señorita es insoportable, vamos a mostrarle nuestro poder.<em>  
><em>-Gastón-Le hablo serio Cé-Nos vamos<em>  
><em>-Que divertido-Agrego sonriente la joven-El idiota luchara con su espíritu la idiota. Al menos tienes buenos pectorales-Le guiño el ojo para volver a tomar té.<em>  
><em>-Azucena-Reclamo nerviosa la pequeña-Estas siendo muy mal educada con Gastón, por favor detente. Esto no es necesario.<em>  
><em>-Para que sea alguien dispuesto a follarte a ti tendrás que bajar tus estándares de poderoso. Y de hombre.<em>  
><em>-Eso lo veremos-Le hablo molesta poniéndose de pie ella también-A ver qué tan hombrecito eres peleando.<em>

_Instintivamente Penélope y Cé corrieron a separarlos mientras ambos no paraban de gritarse cosas. Con todas sus fuerzas el joven mexicano se llevo a rastras al joven fuera del local._

_-¿Qué miércoles haces?-Le grito enojado-¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!_  
><em>-Lo soy-Hablo frustrado-Pero no puedes pelearte con Azucena, menos adentro de un bar lleno de gente-Intento sonar lo más racional posible-Menos aun siendo un shaman, ¿No ves el escándalo que se armaría?<em>  
><em>- -No quiero ver a esa tipa nunca más en la vida-Hablo irritado mientras caminaban apartándose del bar, más a las pocas cuadras algo los detuvo.<em>  
><em>-¡Esperen!<em>  
><em>-Oh dios-Maldijo Cé al solo imaginar como aquel panorama podría seguir complicándose.<em>  
><em>-Azucena quiere pedirles perdón-Jadeo Penélope que corría tras ellos.<em>  
><em>-Pues no la veo aquí-Hablo molesto Gastón<em>  
><em>-Se quedo en el bar-Hablo avergonzada la joven-Yo les dije que no tenía dinero para pagar y ustedes dijeron que…<em>  
><em>-Que las invitábamos-Hablo frustrado Cé, mientras Gastón se limitaba a golpear su cabeza contra un árbol.<em>  
><em>-No puede estar pasándome esto-Se lamento Gastón, a su lado Lucy lo miraba apenada.<em>  
><em>-Animo Gastón-Susurro por lo bajo, mientras los jóvenes volteaban para regresar. La fantasma se quedo mirando fijo como volvían guiados por la jovencita-Yo soy más bonita que ella-Reprocho celosa.<em>  
><em>-Pero ella está viva-Le consoló Quetzali.<em>  
><em>-Y a ella le corre la sangre por las venas. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir-Agrego risueño Serp.<em>  
><em>-Cállate, desubicado-Reprocho el ave.<em>  
><em>Gastón caminaba molesto tras Cé, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. La marcha la llevaba la más joven, alegre como era su costumbre. Por lo bajo el norteamericano hablo.<em>

_-Espero que hallas notado que ellas dos ni tienen espíritu. No se para que la quieres tanto Cé._  
><em>-Es evidente que lo están ocultando-Hablo sin querer seguir aquello, sabía que Gastón haría lo que sea con tal de devolverse. O de pelear- Claramente, al menos Azucena tiene uno. Lo que hizo fue increíble y…<em>  
><em>-Y necesitamos ser más-Le imito agudizando su voz y pateando una piedrita para entrar al bar molesto.<em>

_Y la vio una vez más, fumando un cigarro y sonriéndole al llegar, se iba a dar la vuelta molesto, más Cé le tomo de la mano._

_-Pagaremos, si eso es lo que te preocupa, Azucena-Hablo con seriedad Cé, aquel comentario le quito la sonrisa de los labios a la joven, la cual claramente esperaba que rogaran una vez más. Gastón en aquel momento sintió deseos de abrazarlo-Cumpliré con lo que prometí- Rápidamente abrió la billetera para tirar un par de billetes a la mesa. La joven lo miro impresionada-Y te voy a pedir a ti que cumplas con lo que Penélope nos dijo._  
><em>-¿Yo?-Hablo intentando evitar el mal trago.<em>  
><em>-Azucena….-Le reprocho serie Pé.<em>  
><em>-Discúlpate con mi amigo-Alego Gastón. Incomoda la joven soltó humo por la boca para hablar.<em>  
><em>-Te pido perdón Gastón por haber sido grosera contigo-Molesta se llevo el cigarro a la boca-Pero tu deberías disculparte por haberte metido en mis cosas.<em>  
><em>-Yo no me metí en nada-Se defendió molesto Gastón, intentando evitar la mirada inquisitoria de Cé-Solo trate de ayudarte, a ti y a tu prima.<em>  
><em>-Pero yo no necesitaba tu ayuda<em>  
><em>-Pero yo si-Intervino la menor-Tu te fuiste y yo gritaba y estaba desorientada y estos jóvenes me ayudaron a buscarte y estaban dispuestos a pelear por ayudarte. Mira Gastón ya estaba entrando en la pelea. Yo estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Qué hago si te pasara algo?<em>  
><em>-No me pasara nada-Intento calmarla su prima<em>  
><em>-No lo sabes-Nerviosa se seco las lágrimas de los ojos. Incómodos los jóvenes miraron-Si a ti te pasa algo, ¿Qué será de mí? Y lo sabes prima, lo conoces todo, sabes que yo, no, no… no soportaría algo así. <em>

_Azucena reacciono rápido tomando a la joven de la mano para salir del local. Estaban paradas en la puerta, discutían, la pequeña lloraba y la joven la miraba preocupada, le daba soluciones más todas en vano. Incómodos ambos chicos se miraron._

_-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-Pregunto dudoso Cé_  
><em>-No tengo la más pálida idea.<em>

_Pasaron un par de minutos para que la puerta del bar se abriera estrepitosa, ahí estaba Azucena frente a ellos. Confundidos miraron por los vidrios como Penélope saltaba y les levantaba los pulgares. Gastón se vio venir lo peor._

_-Probaremos-Hablo seria cruzada de brazos-Entrenaremos juntos un tiempo, nos probaremos en pelea, veremos si funcionamos como equipo y si pudo soportar-Susurro por lo bajo-Sin presiones, pero me esforzare. Se lo prometí a Penélope. Cé no pudo evitar pegar un salto entusiasmado hacia ello. Azucena sonrió y miro a Gastón, el cual se encontraba bastante más preocupado que su amigo-¿Qué pones esa cara debilucho? Vamos a ser amigos, ¿no era es lo que querías?_  
><em>-Digamos-Agrego por lo bajo el joven de lentes.<em>  
><em>-Bueno-Hablo alegre-Acompáñenos, deben ayudarnos a cargar todas nuestras cosas, ¿No?<em>  
><em>-¿Perdon?<em>  
><em>-¿No somos un equipo? Además le dijeron a Penélope que podríamos vivir todos juntos y…<em>

_…_

_Tristán se encontraba sentado en la taza del baño. Se refregaba la toalla en los pies mirando como la arena caía. Era como si nunca se acabase. El viaje de vuelta había sido más difícil, pero había llegado. Y la arena molesta en sus pies lo había acompañado._  
><em>Su cabello rubio aun estaba húmedo, se disponía a abrir la ducha caliente, cuando escucho su poderosa voz correr por la mansión. Tiro la toalla y corrió hasta las escaleras, ensucio de arena, pero no lo importo. Ahí estaba, su maestro entrando triunfal. Sus súbditos lo saludaban y lo aplaudían, el simplemente miraba el horizonte. Tras él estaba ella, tímida saludando. La miro y estaba seguro que sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Nervioso le sonrió.<em>

_…_

_Como había sido de esperarse, las jóvenes se habían apoderado de lo que una vez fue la habitación de Cé Alcalt. De mala gana el mexicano tomaba asiento en el sillón, que de ahora en más seria el lugar en donde pernoctaría. Al menos en el suelo a su lado estaría Gastón recostado en un colchón._

_-Me guardo opinión de esto, Anacleto-Se quejo hundiéndose en las frazadas. Frustrado su amigo lo miro._  
><em>-Si-Alego Gastón quitándose los lentes-Dormir será mi refugio de la terrible realidad.<em>

_Sonó el timbre, resignado Cé fue a abrir, ahí estaba Penélope llena de bolsas, entro animada saltando hasta la cocina._

_-¡Por fin pude comprar tofu!-Exclamo contenta-Ahora podremos tener una vida saludable, una dieta vegetariana y rica en alimentos crudos….¡Y tofu! ¡Seremos los más poderosos!_

_Odio aquella idea, pero le fue imposible dar opinión, el ruido de Gastón pateando el colchón le despisto, ahí estaba él, frente a la ventana, con la misma abierta._

_-Se acabo-Habló preocupado-Puedo soportar dormir en el suelo, que me levanten temprano a entrenar, tus miedos a que los matones nos agarren y a deberte una suma de dinero que jamás podre pagarte. Incluso, puedo tolerar a la bruja de Azucena. Pero no podre vivir con esa…. Cosa. Me niego, yo necesito comida con calorías para pelear, comida de verdad, no pienso-Molesto apretó los puños-No pienso comer esa mierda._  
><em>-Yo tampoco-Le consoló Cé-Pero sería educado esta noche aceptemos la cena que Pé está invitando.<em>  
><em>-¿Pero tú crees que soy una oveja que come hojitas?-Pregunto preocupado Gastón. Instintivamente se imagino en una pelea mortal, con el estomago vacio, solo había rastro del tofu en su vida. El enemigo era un tipo fortachón que se acercaba a él, comía chorizos indiscriminadamente, le daba una paliza derrotando a Gastón. Lo lapidaban en tofu-No puedo luchar así. Créeme-Contesto consternado antes la visión.<em>

_Resignado se tiro sobre el sillón desarmando parte de la cama de Cé, se disponía a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el violento andar de los tacones de Azucena._

_-Listo, me largo-Les sonrió-Hasta mañana, cuiden a Penélope._

_Ahí estaba ella, con un escotado y corto vestido rojo que se le ajustaba al tiempo, calzaba tacos de aguja negro y llevaba el cabello revuelto. Disfruto pasando la lengua sobre aquellos labios rojos al ver la cara de los jóvenes. Parecían atónitos son saber bien que contestar, se acomodo la cartera para mirarlos fijo._

_-¿Qué me miran?-Hablo divertida-¿Acaso esperaban que me quede acá y pierda la posibilidad de conocer la noche de Rio? Menos ahora que se que Penélope estará segura._  
><em>-Pero-Hablo preocupado Cé parándose para caminar junto a ella-Pense mañana entrenaríamos juntos todos y…<em>  
><em>-No, no, espera, yo nunca te dije eso-Ágilmente comenzó a marcharse hacia la puerta-¡Hasta luego! Disfruten la noche de tofu que les prepara mi prima.<em>  
><em>-¡Mierda!-Grito Gastón oprimiendo su cabeza entre las manos con tan solo recordar la idea del tofu.<em>

_Le siguió el paso pensando que palabras usar, ella parecía ignorarlo por completo. Apreto el botón del acensor para darse la vuelta y mirarlo fijo a los ojos._

_-¿Piensas acompañarme?_  
><em>-No, es que… pensé entrenaríamos contigo mañana.<em>  
><em>-Pues amigo, claramente no será mañana-Le contesto coqueta para entrar al ascensor, instintivamente Cé corrió hacia el impidiendo que se cierre<em>  
><em>-No creo esto sea buena idea, Azucena.<em>  
><em>-Dijiste que me querías-Le puso un puchero-Y quedamos en probar-Coqueta le llevo su dedo a los labios-¿Ya no me quieres acaso?<em>  
><em>-Somos un equipo, te puede pasar algo-La alarma de el ascensor comenzó a sonar. Azucena abrió su cartera y saco su abanico para lentamente moverlo sobre su pecho, hizo lo mismo que su tabla-Estoy equipada, no te preocupes. Los matones no me harán nada malo-Contesto graciosa.<em>  
><em>-No es eso, no conoces la ciudad y…<em>  
><em>-Por favor-Le miro casi en un ruego-Quiero hacer esto y Pé no me lo permitía, ella estará bien con ustedes, solo dejarme ir, ¿si? No me pasara nada-Agrego molesta.<em>  
><em>-Está bien-Se corrió<em>  
><em>-Hasta luego queridito-Le soplo un beso mientras el ascensor se cerraba.<em>

_Frustrado Cé volvió al departamento, cuestionándose si lo que había hecho era correcto o no. Quizás Gastón tuviese razón y aquella joven solo les traería problemas._  
><em>Se encontraban sentados en la pequeña mesa comiendo la cena que la joven les preparo. La shaman sonreía y no paraba de conversar, incluso tenia apoyado en su hombro a su pequeña espíritu, un hada de las aguas, llamada Clara, hablaba poco, pero la pasaba bien jugando con Serp y Quetzali. Lucy parecía molesta con la nueva adquisición y el teniente no hablaba como era la costumbre. Y por insólito que fuera, Gastón incluso disfruto del tofu.<em>

_-Son tan diferentes, que no sé ni cómo se entienden-Hablo Gastón con su boca llena de tofu_  
><em>-Bueno, es que nos criamos juntas, ella es como una hermana para mí.<em>

_Disfrutaron y compartieron anécdotas, se rieron y jugaron incluso. Lentamente fueron cayendo por la hora, hasta que todos quedaron dormidos. _

_No sabía bien qué hora eran exactamente, pero sintió como un sacudón lo hizo despertar de su sueño. Vio por la ventana y ya era de día, preocupado miro los ojos celestes de Penélope que lo miraban preocupado. _

_-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto refregándose los ojos_  
><em>-Es Azucena-Hablo preocupada la joven, instintivamente el chico la miro serio-Azucena no volvió.<em>  
><em>-¿Qué hora es?<em>  
><em>-Son las ocho de la mañana. Ella en España siempre salió de festejo, pero esta en un lugar que no conoce y…<em>  
><em>-¿Y?<em>  
><em>-Y el gps del oráculo la indica hace un par de horas quieta en un mismo lugar-La miro en ruego-Debemos ir a buscarla Cé, puede pasarle algo.<em>

_Y sintió como toda la magnitud del problema había recaído sobre sus hombres. Él fue el de la idea de unirla, insistió pese a todo, la dejo irse, no tenía manera de saber que le pasaba. No podía saber si estaba viva o no._  
><em>-Vamos-Rápidamente patio con suavidad a Gastón-Despierta, despierta Gastón. Azucena no ha vuelto.<em>  
><em>-No molesten-Apretó la almohada contra su rostro-Son las dos de la mañana, es perfectamente normal…<em>  
><em>-Gastón, son las ocho-Lloriqueo la joven. Sorprendido levanto la vista para ver la luz del día.<em>  
><em>-Carajo…<em>

_Ágilmente patio las sabanas para ponerse de pie, se encontraba desnudo, lo cual impresiono bastante a la joven, no era que Cé se lo esperaba, pero no podía recriminar que lo sorprendiera. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron algo decente para salir llamaron a sus espíritus y comenzaron la marcha juntos._

_Pasaron horas hasta que lograron encontrar el lugar en donde se encontraba, era un lugar lejos de la ciudad, más en aquel momento se agradecía la buena tecnología de los oráculos. _  
><em>Para la vergüenza de todos, la joven se encontraba tirada tras un bar, lo suficientemente borracha como para dormir plácidamente, a su lado había cigarros y preservativos usados. Espantada Penélope intento despertarla.<em>

_-Tenemos que hablar esto-Reprocho molesto Gastón al joven._

_Más no hubo respuesta por ninguno de los lados. Los jóvenes la tomaron entre sus brazos para subir a un taxi y cargarla hasta aquel lugar que podrían llamar hogar. _


	5. Capitulo 4 El Equipo

**El equipo**

_Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde los últimos incidentes. Los primeros intentos como equipo fueron caóticos, Azucena era demasiado terca y llevada a sus ideas. Permanentemente criticaba cada una de las acciones de los jóvenes a la hora de entrenar. Más con el correr de los días se fue pasando. Y todo fue euforia cuando comenzaron a llegar los mensajes para concretar las primeras batallas. Aquello consistía en tres peleas individuales cada uno, había que lograr al menos la mitad para pasar a la segunda fase del torneo. Todos lucharían esa misma semana, pero el mexicano había sido el primero en la lista. _  
><em>La pelea había sido apasionada paras los jóvenes, su oponente había sido un joven francés el cual lucho anímicamente posesionando una baguette que resulto utilizar al estilo mazo. Pero el mexicano robo toda la atención con la armadura que creo al posesionar Quetzali una pluma. Y la serpiente disecada funciono como cañón de una manera maravillosa. En un inicio Azucena dudo de las capacidades de aquello, pero Gastón siempre se mantuvo optimista. Sin embargo Penélope eligió esperarlos en el apartamento y ello en realidad fue una carga menos para la joven española. Las peleas de shamanes eran tarde a la noche y en zonas no muy visitadas. Se encontraban cerca de una favela en aquella ocasión y desde el techo de una vieja casa el apache encargado de ser réferi en aquella ocasión observo y condecoro a Cé como ganador una vez deshizo la posesión de su rival. Así se elegía al vencedor de una batalla, el primero que perdiera la posesión seria el perdedor. <em>

_El trió se encontraba en una estación de buses esperando que llegase el transporte para volver, tomaban una botella de cerveza entre los tres y se los veía bastante acelerados._

_-¡Ese golpe final fue genial Anacleto!_  
><em>-Gracias-Sonrió Cé- Serp y Quetzali son un gran equipo en la hora de luchar-Agrego orgulloso el shaman.<em>  
><em>-Aunque ahí nos toca dejar de lado nuestras diferencias.<em>  
><em>-Me imagino, sino pelearían como una pareja a punto de divorciarse-Agrego Azucena.<em>

_Cerca de veinte minutos después paso el bus al cual subieron para continuar hablando de la pelea eufóricamente. A esa hora había poca gente, exceptuando por un borracho eran los únicos en el bus. Y claramente el conductor no había visto a los espíritus, mostrando que no era un shaman, así que se permitieron cierta libertad._

_-Señor Gastón-Hablo ilusionada Lucy-Usted derrotara a su oponente de manera aun más heroica que el señor Cé ¡Y con el Teniente Carlson le ayudaremos!_

_Azucena soltó una risa nasal mientras lo miraba, Lucy no tardo en clavarle la mirada para que la pequeña hada volara de su hombro._

_-A ti tu espíritu siquiera te defiende-Agrego molesta._  
><em>-Ella guarda silencio, solo habla para decirlo justo, lo necesario-Hizo una vez más la risa nasal. Sin duda a Lucy le desagradaba bastante la joven, todo por la primera discusión que tuvo con Gastón.<em>  
><em>-¿Con quienes lucharan?-Hablo animado Cé.<em>  
><em>-El mío se llama Zacarías Alí- Leyó la chica del oráculo- En su perfil dice que es de Arabia Saudita y eso… -Suspiro-Siquiera es guapo, espero que al menos sea un oponente divertido.<em>  
><em>-La mía se llama Gretel Schdmit y debo decir que es bien bonita-Agrego emocionado el chico acomodando sus lentes.<em>  
><em>-Si el enemigo es bonito o no, no es un dato importante para nosotros, joven Gastón-Agrego serio el teniente.<em>  
><em>-Vamos Carlson, no tiene nada de malo-Se defendió risueño el chico-Podemos ver lo lindo que es el trasero que vamos a patear.<em>  
><em>-Esta vez debo decir que estoy con él-Agrego seria Azucena, para escuchar las carcajadas de Cé y los lamentos del espíritu.<em>  
><em>-Vamos chicos-Agrego amistoso el mexicano-Estaremos festejando sus victorias, ya verán.<em>

_Continuaron el viaje conversando y pasaron a comprar una cerveza más, la cual se la tomaron en el trayecto de la parada hasta la casa. Ambos parecieron olvidar completamente el afecto que sentía la joven española al alcohol, sin embargo estaba moderándose. Luego de su última borrachera había prometido controlarse y se defendió en que aquella salida fue cosa de disfrute de una vez, ya que como estaba con Penélope no podía dárselos, sin embargo su prima menor argumentaba cosas diferentes. Lo bueno era que estaba tan metida en el entrenamiento y tenía una disciplina peor que la del teniente Carlson, así que eso la ayudaba a controlar la abstinencia ya iniciado el torneo._  
><em>Una vez llegaron Penélope los recibió con abrazos y besos entusiasmada, incluso había preparado la mesa para cenar algo rápido y colgó un cartel de felicidades.<em>

_-Yo sabía ganarías-Hablo entusiasmada._

_Una vez más narraron entre los tres como sucedió la batalla, solo que esta vez agrandaron considerablemente los hechos, haciendo sonar todo aquello como una épica batalla cinematográfica, a la joven le brillaban los ojos turquesa por la ilusión. Y recordó como no fueron solo ellos quienes recibieron la noticia de la pelea en su oráculo, a ella también la esperaba un rival. Y ciertamente aun no tenia del todo claro que haría con él._  
><em>La conversación se extendió por un rato más hasta que decidieron dormir. Habían concretado despertarse a las seis y media para ir a trotar a la playa, hacer la rutina de ejercicios. Todas las noches la joven española proponía aumentar el entrenamiento, peleas, técnicas de supervivencia, pero los chicos no creían que aquello fuese necesario, al menos no por ahora.<em>

_-Creo que las cosas están funcionando bien-Hablo Cé recostándose en el sillón para acomodarse._  
><em>-Todo funcionara bien mientras no permitamos que Azucena haga sus entrenamientos psicópatas con nosotros.<em>  
><em>-Bueno-Agrego tranquilo-Puede que más adelante funcionen, en realidad, no sabemos que nos esperara en la segunda ronda de esto.<em>  
><em>-Pero seguro habrá comida-Agrego serio Gastón<em>  
><em>-Pero no dinero-Agrego remarcando aquella palabra.<em>  
><em>-Oh bueno, ¿Cómo vas con las cuentas amigo Anacleto?<em>  
><em>-No bien-Suspiro-Ahorre años para todo el torneo, resulta que dudo si llegaremos a la primera vuelta.<em>  
><em>-¿Acaso Azucena no te ha pagado nada?-Habló indignado el norteamericano.<em>  
><em>-Sí, pero no lo que vale ella y su prima. En cuanto a ti…<em>  
><em>-¡Oye! Te estás metiendo en un tema delicado, me tienes a mí, ¿Qué más quieres?<em>  
><em>-Dinero-Respondió rápidamente, odiaba cobrárselo, pero las cuentas no estaba cerrando. Gastón miro hacia todos lados preocupado.<em>  
><em>-Lo conseguiré, mañana llegare lleno de dinero y los llevare a comer fuera.<em>  
><em>-No lo dudo-Agrego irónico Cé para recostarse y cerrar los ojos oscuros-Buenas noches.<em>  
><em>-Sueña conmigo-Agrego su amigo.<em>  
><em>-Y tú conmigo-Le susurro Lucy.<em>

_Se encontraban corriendo por la playa como siempre, Azucena llevaba el cronometro del oráculo encendido, tras ellos lejos se veía a Penélope que se encontraba parada en la orilla de la playa mojándose los pies y mirando el firmamento. Aquello a Gastón le indignaba en lo más profundo de su ser, seguramente la joven lo mandaría a matar con tan solo detenerse 30 segundos. Sin embargo la parte física la disfrutaba mucho, se quedaban haciendo abdominales y ejercicios físicos en un grupo de aparatos que había en la costa. Sin embargo agradecía a diario la idea de trotar en la costa de aquella playa. Ya dominaba perfectamente la ruta, solo le quedaba proceder esa tarde con lo que quedaba del plan._  
><em>Tomaron sus turnos para meterse al baño y Azucena se encargo de la comida. Ella era cocinera, trabajaba de ello en las canarias y había sido un enorme alivio para los chicos, aunque claro, a veces les daba de comer solo lo que ella deseaba y consideraba necesario para su situación.<em>  
><em>Comieron los platos hasta que Gastón se puso de pie.<em>

_-Bueno camaradas, debo irme._  
><em>-Adiós-Agrego seria la española<em>  
><em>-¿A dónde vas?-Consulto el mexicano.<em>  
><em>-Eso es un secreto Anacleto-Sonrió él-Pero prepárense, que esta noche cenaremos fuera.<em>

_Los tres chicos se miraron confundidos para ver como el joven partía entre risas junto a sus espíritus, como era de esperarse el teniente no mostraba la mejor de sus caras._

_-Cenar fuera, claro-Agrego Irónica la chica ojeando una revista_

_Había pasado un rato de la partida de Gastón, Azucena se encontraba tirada sobre la cama matrimonial del departamento, leía un manual de supervivencia. Desde joven había protegido a Penélope como a su hermana, sentía que tenía aquel deber, mas nunca antes había compartido con otros que no fueran sus familiares. No pasaba por sentirse superior a ellos o no, pero sabía que cuando el momento llegase tendría que pelear por ellos, como ellos por ella. Y no podía fallarles, ni a Penélope, ni al equipo, menos aun a ella misma. Por eso tenían que ser los más fuertes._

_Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y al mexicano salir de el. No pudo evitar llamarlo y sonreírle, dudoso él la miro. _

_-¿Sucede algo?-Habló desconfiado._  
><em>-No, pero mira-Insistió ella.<em>

_La joven comenzó a contarle y mostrarle diferente información de supervivencia, fue así que comenzaron a conversar, ella parecía entretenida tirada en la cama y con el cuerpo cubierto por una bata que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, Cé usaba el pantalón vaquero de siempre y una remera blanca algo mojada por su piel aun húmeda, había decidido vestirse rápido debido al llamado. Le parecían interesantes sus propuestas y lo que le mostraba._

_-Más de una vez entrenando me marche sola al bosque y pase sola por días, sin mucha cosa encima-Recordó sonriente-100 años atrás los dejaron en el desierto buscando la aldea de los apaches. _  
><em>-El desierto es aun más hostil-Medito Cé.<em>  
><em>-¿Te imaginas a Gastón viviendo en el calor abrumador durante el día y el frio congelante durante la noche?-Pregunto dudosa.<em>  
><em>-No exactamente-Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía sus ojos oscuros clavados en los pies de la chica. No eran sus piernas trabajadas los que robo su atención, sino el deteriorado estado que tenían sus pies. La chica lo miro y sonrió, siempre notaba cuando la miraban, pero le gustaba que sean aquellos detalles los que roben la atención.<em>  
><em>-Uno puede cubrir y reparar casi todo lo que se deteriora-Hablo segura-Pero no los pies ni las manos. Si ha habido trabajo duro en ellas, no hay forma de volver atrás-Orgullosa levanto una de las piernas-Mis pies han sufrido dolor en los entrenamientos, en caminatas interminables y golpeando cosas de la manera correcta. Son mis actuales cicatrices de guerra, son la muestra de mi trabajo y me enorgullezco de ellos-Lo miro directo a los ojos-De la manera que mostrare orgullosa cualquier cicatriz que me deje esta contienda. <em>  
><em>-Azucena-Suspiro el chico impresionado. A veces ella tenía esos lados que le sorprendían, pese a que cuidaba su imagen obsesivamente, a que amara coquetear y se torturara usando zapatos incómodos por verse mejor, nunca apartaba su mente de la batalla, estaba siempre orgullosa de sus logros y de sus derrotas. Se disponía a hablar, pero lo que sucedió fue tan rápido que no alcanzo a abrir la boca.<em>

_Se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama dándole una patada, el cual por puro instinto el mexicano pudo bloquear con sus brazos. Volvió a moverse ágilmente para darle un puñetazo el cual el chico esquivo, con un leve salto el joven se puso de pie, para ella seguirle el ritmo y comenzar a atacar sin parar, el confundido se defendía. Fue en un punto que comenzó a atacarla también, siendo ella la que se defendiese esta vez. El moreno entendía poco y nada lo que estaba pasando, pero si la joven había iniciado una pelea, por algo habría sido, aunque no tuviera claro el por qué. La empujo contra la pared y la acorralo. La joven sonrió. Y fue ahí cuando aparecieron los cuatro espíritus escandalizados y tras ella apareció Penélope, la cual pareció darle poca importancia a la pelea. _  
><em>Ambos se encontraban forcejeando hasta que Azucena logro soltarse y comenzó a intentar golpearle el abdomen. Molesta le grito.<em>

_-No tengo nada de ropa bajo la bata._

_Aquel comentario avergonzó un poco al chico, pero continuo concentrado en la pelea, simplemente como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. Tan rápido como inicio volvió a tomar asiento para volver a leer la revista muerta de risa._

_-Estas siempre atento ante cualquier ataque-Lo miro sonriente para dejar algo confundido al chico-Así me gusta._  
><em>-¿Sabes?-Agrego dudoso-A veces me pregunto si no estás un poco loca.<em>  
><em>-¿Yo soy la loca? ¿Qué le dejas al pobre Gastón?<em>  
><em>-Me he rodeado de anormales-Reprocho el mexicano para volver a tomar asiento a su lado.<em>

_Y aquello no fue nada al lado de lo que sucedió. Gastón abrió la puerta del departamento para entrar corriendo y gritando entusiasmado, como por instinto fue hasta el cuarto. Preocupada Penélope lo siguió. A su lado Lucy festejaba eufórica mientras el teniente se ocultaba el rostro por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de suceder._

_-¡Lo logre!-Grito emocionado sacando un fajo de dinero de su bolsillo. Ridículamente comenzó a tirarlos al aire para saltar entusiasmado mientras estos caían como si fueran papelitos de un show de tv-¡Hice tres veces lo que esperaba! ¡Nos vamos a cenar fuera!_

_La más joven lo abrazo y comenzaron a saltar juntos como si acabasen de ganar la lotería o eso era lo que la situación parecía. _  
><em>Cé sonrio para que la chica mantenga su habitual rostro de molestia ante aquella escena.<em>

_-¿Se puede saber que fue lo que hiciste?-Pregunto conforme el mexicano ante el logro de su amigo._  
><em>-Bueno…<em>

_…_

_Si la vez que se escapo para conocer el mar le había creado ilusión, aquella vez se encontraba totalmente extasiado. Desde que ellos llegaron se habían dedicado a entrenar y a mantener reuniones en la organización de lo que sería su participación en el torneo. _  
><em>Al igual que en Bran, a las primeras horas del alba la joven se recostaba en el pasto del jardín, siempre había amado el olor a pasto y la tranquilidad de estar rodeada de árboles. Y era él quien se encargaba de mantener ese lugar perfecto para ella. Cuando la chica no se encontraba rezando Tristán hablaba con ella de diferentes cosas. Admiraba su educación y amabilidad con él. Ambos lo eran, pero sentía que la joven era sencillamente especial. Le fue imposible contener su asombro cuando ella le conto que no conocía América del sur. Ambos hermanos se pasaban casi más tiempo fuera de Rumania que dentro, su trabajo era cotizado por todo el mundo. La chica solo pudo sonreír ante su reacción y logro escaparse una tarde a su lado.<em>  
><em>Se encontraba parado en un bus repleto, el mismo que había tomado aquella vez, había mal olor, calor y la gente hablaba casi gritando. Por un momento se lamento de traerla en esas condiciones, pero su rostro sereno no se despegaba de la ventana, parecía disfrutar cada lugar por el cual recorría. Y no fue el único en notarlo, es que era imposible que la chica con su altura, porte y elegante vestido blanco no llamara la atención. Cualquiera diría que parecía una estrella de cine o aún peor, un mismo ángel en la tierra. <em>

_La ayudo a bajar tomándole la mano para mirar desde la vereda la playa. Había aun más gente que la última vez y el rubio moría de deseos por volver a meter los pies en el mar._  
><em>-¿Conocía el mar señorita Magda?<em>  
><em>-Si-Agrego mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera naranja tras las orejas para dejar al descubierto las relucientes perlas que colgaban de ellas-¿Es la primera vez que sales de Bran, verdad?<em>  
><em>-Si señorita-Contesto nervioso el chico<em>

_Sonrió al mirarlo. Le fue imposible no recordar la primera vez que salió del país, su miedo a subirse al avión y todo el deseo que sentía su corazón por conocer todo, hasta lo que no pudiese entender. _

_-Las cosas que Dios le ha dado a este planeta son increíblemente bellas Tristán-Hablo serena-Estoy segura que al acabar el torneo podrás conocerlas todas._

_Y no lo dudaba, cuando logre ser uno de los guardianes del rey shaman podría permitirse todo lo que desee, bueno, no todo, pero si la mayoría. _  
><em>La brisa jugaba con su vestido, le llegaba hasta los tobillos y dejaba al descubierto los tacos de aguja blancos. Solo tela blanca y un pequeño cinturón negro con evilla de oro, un escote moderado y sus brazos totalmente libres. Quizás muchos se volteaban a verla por su elegante vestuario o porque era increíblemente bella. Aún no estaba seguro.<em>

_-Si deseas puedes ir-Cerro sus ojos como para perderse en la sensación de la brisa golpeándole el rostro._

_Tenía la oportunidad de correr hasta el mar y probar aquella cálida sensación una vez más, pero aquello implicaría dejarla atrás. Pero tenían a sus espíritus, aunque en la tabla mortuoria. Podía ir y solo tocarla un segundo, no le pasaría nada. Y si pasaba, la joven sabia defenderse. Sus pies lentamente se movieron para darle la espalda y la idea cruzo su cabeza. Podía no pasarle nada, ella sabría protegerse, sin embargo ¿Qué pasaría si no fuese así? Debería rendirle cuentas a su maestro, al hermano de la joven. Y aquel hombre no era nada tolerante si de Magda se trataba._  
><em>Los ojos verdes de la joven se posaron en la mirada de un extraño hombre. Podía sentir como la miraba desde hace un rato, le regalo una sonrisa para mantener el cruce de miradas, pese a su semblante frio. Solo volteo una vez Tristán habló.<em>

_-Está bien así señorita._

_Y sus ojos se clavaron una vez más en el joven Tristán. A veces le llamaba la atención la manera en la que se dirigía a ella, pese a que el rubio era un par de años menor que ella. Tampoco podía negar lo mucho que había vivido la chica a sus ya 21._

_-¿Te gustaría cenar algo, Tristán?-Hablo dulcemente la joven-Yo te invito._

_Le costó convencerlo, pero lo logro, caminaron por la calle hasta que bajara el a petito y fue así como llegaron hasta un centro comercial, en donde encontraron un boulevard con restaurantes y tomaron asiento en el lugar que el tímido joven eligió._

_…_

_-Yo quiero una hamburguesa vegetariana-Hablo entusiasmada la más joven de las españolas-Con aritos de cebolla y con un vaso gigante de jugo de mango._  
><em>-Yo quiero…-Habló el mexicano mientras miraba la carta, dudoso miro a su amigo una vez más, por la actitud que tenia no dudaba que se sintiera un magnate millonario-¿Estás seguro de esto Gastón?<em>  
><em>-Si Anacleto-Se acomodo el pañuelo rojo que se había puesto-Elige lo que quieras comer.<em>  
><em>-Quiero una hamburguesa con tocino grande, con papás fritas y coca cola.<em>  
><em>-¿Tan poco?-Hablo exagerado Gastón<em>  
><em>-Y aritos de cebollas-Agrego tímidamente el mexicano, logrando una enorme sonrisa de Gastón.<em>  
><em>-Yo quiero-Hablo apresurado el joven acomodándose los lentes-Que me traiga tres de las hamburguesas más calóricas que tenga el menú. En combo todas, que una bebida sea de limón, que la otra sea cola y una fanta-Agrego eufórico-Y agrande los tres combos por favor-Agrego apresurado-Ah, sí y para compensar quiero también aritos, como mis compañeros. Y dos helados de postre, pero eso me los trae después de que coma lo otro.<em>  
><em>-¿Algo más?-Pregunto dubitativa la camarera.<em>  
><em>-Yo quiero una ensalada cesar-Agrego tajante Azucena-Con un vaso de agua mineral. Y por favor, traiga la salsa aparte y quiétele los crotones de pan fritos por favor, simplemente tírelos.<em>  
><em>-No, no-Grito Gastón-No los tire, tráigamelos a mí con mi pedido.<em>  
><em>-¿Algo más?<em>  
><em>-Por ahora está bien, gracias.<em>

_Apenas la mujer se fue Penélope argumento su emoción por salir a comer fuera y lo inusual que aquello le era. El joven no podía evitar sentirse el amo del mundo en aquel momento. Sin embargo, Azucena no perdía un segundo._

_-¿Sabías que te vas a comer más de las calorías necesarias para sobrevivir en una situación límite por un mes aproximadamente?_  
><em>-Genial, un mes de reserva -Agrego el joven, nada le arruinaría aquel momento. La española puso los ojos en blanco.<em>  
><em>-¿Sabías que si pasara algo y tuvieras que ir a pelear después de comerte todo eso te generaría pesadez, te costaría moverte e incluso te daría reflujo, si es que no lo vomitas en el acto?<em>  
><em>-El vomito es una subestimada arma de defensa personal, ¿sabías? -Agrego fastidiado.<em>  
><em>-Gastón, de corazón, espero que nunca jamás en la vida tengas que pelear bajo las condiciones que te estás sometiendo.<em>  
><em>-Gracias Azucena-Le contesto este-Pero no me vengas a hablar de condiciones, señorita Vodka. <em>

_Cé intervino en la discusión sugiriendo otro tópico para hablar, al cual entusiasmada la más joven de las chicas se sumo y rápidamente se envolvieron en las risas por parte de los comentarios y las bromas que iban surgiendo. La joven de ojos castaños comenzó a fumar un cigarro y esta vez fue el norte americano el cual comenzó a molestarla, más ella sencillamente lo ignoraba. _  
><em>Cuando la mesera trajo el pedido en varias partes, comenzó a generarse una emoción descontrolada y generalizada. Azucena los miro asqueada y anoto mentalmente todo lo que tendrían que hacer mañana para quemar la cantidad de grasas y frituras que su equipo pretendía meterse a la boca.<em>

_-Se están metiendo veneno en la boca-Agrego indignada_  
><em>-Oh vamos-Reprocho Penélope poniendo un puchero-Déjanos comer un día.<em>  
><em>-Mañana nos ejercitaremos lo suficiente-Agrego Cé-Y será como si nunca hubiera pasado.<em>  
><em>-Comer un día-Balbuceo Gastón metiéndose los crotones en la boca de una-Nosotros te dejamos emborracharte y nadie te jodió.<em>

_Para la impresión de todos, Gastón fue de los primeros en terminar la comida, fue cuando llamo a la mesera para que rápidamente la acercaran los helados._

_-Cuéntanos-Habló el moreno-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?_  
><em>-Simple-Hablo metiéndose una cucharada enorme de helado a la boca-Me asegure que no hubiera shamanes cerca, hice trucos de magia, hice levitar cosas hice mover cosas, todo telepáticamente-Agrego orgulloso.<em>  
><em>-Telepáticamente, claro-Agrego irónica la joven.<em>  
><em>-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?-Ilusionada pregunto Penélope.<em>  
><em>-Como me asegure que no había samanes cerca, el teniente y mi adorable asistente Lucy hicieron todo él trabajó por mí. Ante los ojos de los simples mortales yo era un telepata que los hacía levitar hasta a ellos mismos.<em>  
><em>-Eso fue muy ingenioso-Le felicito Cé-Te felicito.<em>  
><em>-Sí, si-Agrego orgulloso Gastón-Lo sé<em>  
><em>-Me gustaría ayudarte en el próximo Show-Hablo fascinada Penélope-Con Clara podríamos ayudarte.<em>  
><em>-Sí, debo animar un cumpleaños de niños este fin de semana-Soltó orgulloso, la joven no pudo evitar aplaudir.<em>  
><em>-Admirable manera de perder el tiempo-Se trago el vaso de agua.<em>  
><em>-Pero es una forma de hacer dinero, lo necesitaremos-Le hablo Cé-Ya sabes, para cuando estemos en norte América.<em>  
><em>-Si es que el torneo se mantiene tal cual el anterior-Hablo dudosa Azucena.<em>  
><em>-Cosa casi segura-Agrego el joven acomodándose su dinero-Y ahí estará Gastón ganando millones para que estén cómodos.<em>

_Al terminar de cenar decidieron conocer un poco el centro comercial, era increíble la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el lugar._

_-¿Realmente creen que sea necesario esconder a los espíritus aquí?-Habló Gastón_  
><em>-Nunca se sabe quién puede estar entre toda esta gente-Alegó la joven.<em>

_Sin embargo comenzaron los gritos y la gente confundida miraba como un grupo corría hacia la misma dirección. Sin entender los jóvenes se miraron para comenzar a ir dirección opuesta a la gente que corría. Azucena tomo del brazo a su temerosa prima mientras los cuatro peleaban contra la multitud para poder llegar al origen del problema._

_-¿Y si no es un shaman el causante de esto?-Pregunto dudosa la más joven de las mujeres_  
><em>-Algo me dice que si lo es-Hablo preocupado Cé tomando en sus manos las tablas mortuorias. Se sentía acelerado por aquella sensación. Hace mucho que en las noticias saltaban las noticias de aquellos contrincantes que salían a cazar samanes, aun no tenía claro el por qué. Siempre había sido cuidadoso de ocultar sus poderes, sin embargo le costaba imaginarse a shamanes luchando tan abiertamente en un lugar lleno de humanos.<em>  
><em>-Pueden ser ladrones o no se-Habló jadeando Gastón mientras subían las escaleras mecánicas ya paradas. Jamás lo reconocería, pero podía sentir como el estomago lleno le incomodaba en aquel momento.<em>

_Ya en el tercero piso no se veía a nadie solo se escuchaban sonidos de cosas romperse, el grupo comenzó a buscar hasta que la pequeña apunto._

_-¡Miren!_

_Siguieron el dedo de Penélope hasta una enorme tienda de colchones y camas. Un hombre de cerca de dos metros y gran musculatura se encontraba retador, sostenía una guadaña y en sus brazos tenia enredadas cadenas. Vestía un sobretodo negro de cuero y su cabello castaño enmarañado le cubría parte del rostro. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer alta de vestido blanco y largo cabello pelirojo, tras ella estaba en el suelo un joven rubio. La joven llevaba una fina espada, si bien no se veía anda el filo era muy largo. Se miraban desafiantes, hasta que el hombre dio el primer golpe y comenzó a atacar con la guadaña a la mujer, la cual detenía el ataque con la espada._

_-Shamanes-Confirmo Azucena sacando su abanico de la cartera, los jóvenes comenzaron a sacar sus objetos de posesión y a liberar a sus espíritus._

_El hombre pareció percatarse de la presencia de los jóvenes, le pego un empujón a la chica para comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Penélope grito al ver cerca de siete cadáveres humanos en la escena, su prima mayor procuro colocarse delante de ella para hacer la fusión de objetos con Ofelia. _  
><em>Para los jóvenes había sido todo demasiado rápido, por lo cual había alcanzado a hacer la posesión netamente con sus armas. Fue cuando se encontraron cerca de él que vieron como la joven grácilmente clavaba su espada en uno de los gemelos del hombre, rajándole parte del pantalón y haciéndole escapar un tétrico grito de dolor.<em>

_-No permitiré que asesines a más-Hablo seria-No eres un Dios para elegir a quien dejar vivir y a quien matar-Agrego serena._

_Sus ojos verdes se encontraron serenos con los de Gastón, para luego visitar a los de Cé. El hombre se encontraba en el suelo apoyado sobre una rodilla. ¿Habría sido tan sencillo derrotarlo? Irritado se puso de pie para abalanzarse sobre la joven y atacarla con su Guadaña. Corto cerca de sus costillas, rápidamente la tela blanca comenzó a teñirse de rojo, molesto el tipo la empujo con su codo. La joven grito para acabar tirada en el suelo._

_-¡Señorita Magda!-Grito Tristán, tenía un corte en la pierna, comenzó a arrastrarse hasta ella._

_La chica de cabello enrulado comenzó a gritar desesperada pidiendo ayuda. En vano Azucena intento calmarla, debía ir con los jóvenes o les iría mal, pero su prima parecía no estar dispuesta a soltarla._

_-¿Qué tipo de caballero golpea así a una dama?-Hablo furioso Gastón para darle un puñetazo en la espalda. El tipo volteo molesto para mirarlo, detenerlo y doblarle un brazo. El joven intento soltarse mientras Cé cargaba energía para atacar, más ahí estaba Azucena moviendo ferozmente su abanico y soltando unas terribles ventiscas, el mexicano intento mantenerse de pie siéndole inútil, sin embargo, funciono, porque le paso lo mismo al pesado hombre, el cual se vio obligado a soltar a Gastón. _

_-Si luchamos como grupo resistiremos más-Ordeno la mujer sin detenerse._

_Rápidamente Cé volvió a apuntar al hombre el cual intentaba protegerse de la ventisca, la mujer procuraba cada vez acercarse más, cosa que aquello le afectara solo al enemigo. Penélope por su parte corrió hasta la joven para ayudarla a incorporarse. Con dificultad logro ponerse de pie._

_-¿Se encuentra bien?_  
><em>-Eso creo-Balbuceo la pelirroja.<em>

_El ataque del moreno le dio de lleno en las piernas, una de ellas ya débil por el corte, una vez más esto lo hizo caer, soltando su guadaña, la española detuvo su ataque y Gastón se tiro de lleno contra el hombre, para ambos comenzar a disputarse en una pelea a puños, los golpes de Gastón eran mucho más poderosos gracias al teniente que se encontraba posesionando los guantes que ocupaba, tras un par de golpes mutuos ambos tenían el rostro sangrante el hombre encontró como arrancar los lentes de Gastón y lanzarlos lejos. Y la ceguera comenzó a apoderarse de él. Iracundo el shaman tomo la cadena para comenzar a asfixiar al chico. La pareja rodeo al hombre para atacar desde diferentes ángulos, el cual sonreía mientras Gastón luchaba por soltarse._

_-Atécenme y lo termino de estrangular-Amenazó el tipo, lo cual era a medias, porque no era errado decir que ya estaba estrangulándolo._

_Preocupados se miraron, no tenían idea como proceder a ello. Ahora Lucy gritaba junto a Penélope. La española y el mexicano hubieran dado cualquier cosa por callarles la boca, estaban comenzando a ponerse aun más nerviosos de lo que podían permitirse. Simplemente debían esforzarse por ignorarlas, cosa que les era imposible, porque realmente les preocupaba lo que les pasara. _

_Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido y tan sorpresivo que no pudieron evitar hacer otra cosa que mirar como idiotas lo siguientes eventos. Tras él se encontraba parada la joven la cual clavo su espada en la espalda del hombre, quizás no había sido un corte en un punto mortal, sin duda no había sido esa su intención, más si todos cooperaban, aquello podía llegar a ser letal._

_-Suéltalo-Ordeno seria la mujer-Tu pelea era inicialmente conmigo._

_Y lentamente retiro la espada de su carne, lo cual lo hizo gritar. Ella también estaba herida y esta vez comenzaron ambos a luchar torpemente. Por lo menos su rival ya no tenía su arma principal a mano, sin embargo era fuerte y estaba furioso. Su espíritu aparentaba ser un demonio, el cual no tardo en abandonar la guadaña para posesionar esta vez la cadena. _

_Cé corrió hasta encontrar los lentes de Gastón, los cuales se encontraban bastante destrozados mientras la española procuraba limpiarle un poco la sangre que escapaba por su nariz._

_-¿Cé esta encargándose de él?-Pregunto confundido._  
><em>-No, la mujer esa está peleando con él.<em>  
><em>-Tienen que ayudarla, puede matarla, ese tipo es peligroso.<em>

_Inútilmente Tristán intento agarrar de las piernas al tipo, pero solo logro recibir unas cuentas pisadas por parte de este. _  
><em>Ambos contrincantes se encontraban lastimados, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se veía estar dispuesto a rendirse, de vez en cuando se escuchaban algunas palabras de piedad hacia el por parte de la pelirroja, de las cuales el se burlaba ocasionalmente. <em>  
><em>Logro tomarla por el cabello para golpearle fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared, la sangre corría por su nunca y aquel golpe la dejo casi inconsciente. Camino retador hasta la guadaña la cual era protegida por Cé, en vano intento reunir energía para un ataque, pero el hombre alcanzo a patearlo antes.<em>

_-Te matare primero a ti-Habló molesto a la mujer._  
><em>- Dios me protege-Alego débilmente ella.<em>

_Azucena intentaba calmar a Gastón, el cual no paraba de gritar obscenidades y luchaba por que lo soltaran. Había perdido por completo la posesión durante el ataque. Penélope estaba llorando sin saber qué hacer. _

_-Cé, Azu tienen que hacer algo-Reclamo furioso este._

_Y tenía razón, volteo a buscar con la mirada al mexicano, el cual estaba tumbado en el suelo, había perdido la posesión también. No podía dejar solo a Gastón así, pero debía. _

_-No hagas ninguna estupidez-Le reclamo._

_Corrió en dirección al tipo. Pese la joven parecía aun resistírsele, pero la tenia acorralada. Azucena calculo la distancia necesaria y arrojo el abanico para que golpeara en la cabeza al hombre, molesto volteo para cuando ella estaba atrapando su arma, arrojo la cadena contra ella para golpearle la cabeza y luego patearla. Callo inconsciente al suelo._

_-¡Azucena!-Grito horrorizada Penélope para correr hasta ella, Cé logro frenarla. Inútilmente Gastón se pudo se pie a ciegas, para pedirle al teniente que haga la posesión una última vez. Veía todo borroso. Pero no le importaba, debía salvarla._

_Cuando se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia a la joven sintió el filo del metal cortándole el cuerpo, la espada atravesó completamente su espalda hasta salir por su estomago al otro lado. La punta del enorme filo parecía rozar el cuerpo de Magda, la cual miro sorprendida el arma._

_-¡Maestro!-Exclamo aliviado Tristán._

_Perdió por completo la fuerza por lo que soltó a Magda de golpe, la cual callo a sus pies, sangrante y lastimada. _  
><em>La boca del hombre emanaba sangre y podía notarse la perplejidad en sus ojos, miro el filo de la espada. No había posesión, no sentía el poder espiritual de quien fuera su atacante. Con esfuerzo balbuceo.<em>

_-El niño lindo rescatando a la damisela en apuros-Con un movimiento rápido quito su arma del cuerpo, despreocupado tomo un paño para comenzar a limpiarla. Cayó muerto al instante._  
><em>-Primero ella nunca fue la damisela en apuros-Contesto el galante hombre-Y segundo, créeme que soy mucho más que un niño lindo-Respondió sarcástico para patear el cadáver.<em>

_El hombre era alto y apuesto, su cabellera lacia y negra caía por debajo de sus hombros y contrarrestaba con su pálida piel. Al igual que la joven, era dueño de unos magníficos ojos verdes. Pero sin embargo lo que más sorprendía era como pese a todo lo que había pasado, el hombre se acomodaba el traje con una profunda tranquilidad._  
><em>Tomo en brazos a la joven para ordenar a Tristán que le ayude, el cual con dificultad se puso de pie. Penélope ayudo a Gastón a acercarse. <em>

_-Gracias por ayudarnos-Le hablo el rubio adolorido-No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado._  
><em>-¿Esta herida?-Habló preocupado.<em>  
><em>-Estará bien, espero, la señorita Magda será bien atendida.<em>

_Instintivamente le dio los datos de su oráculo._

_-Por favor, infórmenme de su estado-Pidió casi en una plegaria._

_El joven le agradeció, para aceptarlos y retirarse. _


End file.
